


弟弟戀人（九）

by Shadow_kinki



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KT, M/M, 女裝play, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki
Summary: 設定參考妹妹戀人
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi





	弟弟戀人（九）

他们开了房，刚看着房间光一真的喜欢镜子，这次一面墙都是镜子。

刚看着自己这个女装，还是觉得好奇怪，他刚脱了西服外套，光一就从背后抱着他，在刚的耳边说“我能做会儿变态吗？”

“呵呵，衣服是租的，不能弄坏啊”刚说道。  
“我不弄坏”  
“弄坏了你赔钱！”  
“好”

光一退下了刚的内裤，抚摸着他的前面，然后扭过刚的头和他接吻。

“嗯...”

光一一只手抚摸着刚的前面，一只手解开他衬衣扣子，手伸进他的衣服里，摸着他的乳头。

“啊！！嗯....不行,光一，我好难受。”光一吻着他的脖子。

“哪里难受?"光一壞心眼的說道“好痒，啊！！”刚看着镜子里的自己，被光一揽在怀里，自己脸红红的，由于刚才的吻，嘴边还有痕迹，他的女装让他显得格外柔弱，他就像在被侵犯一样。

“光一....不要这个样子好不好？”  
光一抬头看见镜子里的刚，让他更想要他。

“刚你好可爱，这么可爱的刚是我的。”  
“嗯....嗯....”

刚身体越来越痒，想要逃开。  
光一让他双手扶着镜子，分开他的腿，用润滑给他扩张。

“光一，不在这边行吗？太羞耻了”  
“就让我做一次，我想看着刚变成女孩子被我上的样子。”

“啊！”光一按压他的前列腺，让他好难受。  
“嗯....，不要了，”刚的腿在发抖。

光一扶着自己的阴茎，搂着他的腰。  
“别害怕，我慢一点。再把腿分开一点”  
刚按照光一说的做，光一分开他的臀瓣好让他后穴再扩张。

「听话，張開妳的後穴，讓我進去」

剛按著他的話去做，張開後穴，他感覺到光一在進入自己，好痛，他又縮緊了。

光一吻着他的脖子让他放松，“我不想弄疼你,不要紧张，放松，让我进去，我想要刚.刚不想要我吗？"

  
“嗯……要，要光一。”  
光一看他后穴再次放松，不让他有紧张的时间,按着他的腰就捅了进去。

“啊！！！痛！！”刚大叫着。  
“刚...很痛吗”光一真的忍不了了，他太难受了，想到被别人亲的刚就忍受不了，他要为他重新打上自己的烙印。

  
光一在他身体里没有动，让他先适应下。

  
“没....没事....还好”刚低着头说道，“你继续吧。”  
光一从身后抱着他，“对不起，我太想你了。”

  
“嗯，我知道，我也想光一，你慢一点。“  
光一，开始慢慢的进出着，刚跟着他的进出开始一声声的呻吟。  
光一一手摸着他的前面，一手扭过他的头，和他接吻。

“嗯..嗯..”随着肉体碰撞的啪啪声刚在呻吟着，直到刚嘴里有口水流出来了，光一才放开他。

“啊！”刚开始有感觉了。  
“刚抬头，看看你多美。我为你疯狂。”

他抬起头看见他双手扶着镜子，脸红到了脖子，身上衬衣扣子解开，光一的手在路面蹂躏自己的乳头，下身裙子下光一在他阴茎下律动，他分着腿，屁股往后撅着，光一解开的裤子，褪在脚下。他在自己身后干着自己，刚看他的脸。  
“是光一，我天天想着的光一，”他害羞的低下了头

“啊！！？光一，快点，我要你！”  
光一加快了速度，“啊！！啊！！要到了！”刚射了，后穴高潮了，光一抓着他的腰，一个深入都射了进去。

刚再也站不住了，光一把他搂在怀里，凶器还深深埋在他身体里，享受着刚后穴还在吸允着他的快感。“刚做的很好，我的刚”

  
“光一，我好爱你啊。我喜欢光一抱着我。我想光一天天抱着我。光一，我不想走。”“嗯，我晚上不回去了，我们的生日，我们在一起。”  
“嗯”刚没想到光一会不回去。

光一从他身体里出来，把他扭过来，他后穴的液体顺着大腿流下来。

刚抱着他，“喜欢我这个样子吗？”  
“喜欢“

  
“我就知道你喜欢，哥哥～我爱你”  
“我们去洗澡吧，哥哥还喜欢刚男孩子的样子，刚最真实的可爱是我最喜欢的”

光一真的像给小孩子洗澡一样给刚洗着澡。光一给他穿上浴袍，抱着他到床上。刚看着光一头发还湿着。

“去把毛巾拿过来。”刚说。“来我身前我给你擦头发"。

光一坐过去，刚给他擦着头发。

“好了”刚看着他“光一好可爱”  
“什么嘛一直说我可爱，把礼物给你，生日快乐。”

光一拿出一个小盒子，刚拆开，里面是一对耳钉，一红一蓝的水晶做的。

“唉？好美，我没有耳洞啊。”

光一说“这是两个，你一个我一个，这个印记永远不会抹去。刚给我扎一个耳洞，我也给刚扎一个。”

“好！”

光一先给刚扎了耳洞，给他带上一个红色的耳钉。

光一躺在刚的腿上，抱着他的腰“给我扎吧，我的印记，我是刚的。”

刚看着躺在自己腿上的光一好可爱。  
刚擦了他的耳朵，刚有点害怕。

“别抖，歪了还得扎”光一说道  
刚看好了，一下子打了进去，光一没觉得多疼，然后给他换下那个蓝色水晶的耳钉。

刚再把他耳朵周围的血擦了下去。

刚俯下身，亲了他的耳朵一下。  
“痛吗？”刚问  
“不痛。”

刚摸着他的脸，好想亲亲他，又亲了一下他的嘴角。

光一仿佛睡着了，躺在他的腿上。  
刚觉得自己下身勃起了，他想要光一。

光一感受到他身上的反应“刚想抱我？”  
“...”

光一抬起眼睛看着他，“你不想抱我吗？”  
“我知道你不想的，光一抱我，我也很舒服。”

“刚你是男孩子，想要占有一个人很正常，只要是刚，我都可以。”

“嗯，光一说做爱就是要双方都快乐的，我很快乐。”

“刚真的很好。”光一这次真的睡着了。

光一醒来看见自己还是搂着刚的腰，头在他腹部位置被他抱在怀里，刚还在睡。

光一起来把他放在被子里，然后自己也钻进被子里，把他抱在怀里。

“真不想你离开啊，4年好久啊。”光一想

  
他們退了房，光一陪刚去退了制服，店主被光一杀人的眼神恐吓着，没敢再拍照。

然后送刚去火车站，他们坐在长椅上等着车到站，刚躺在光一的肩膀上，光一搂着他。

刚说“时间好快，不想走。”  
“下个月再来找我，不过我不能陪你过夜了，我再不回宿舍，我该被退学了。”  
“呵呵，好”

  
车进站了，光一低头吻着他，不舍得刚走一直吻着他。听到要关门的声音了，光一把他推进车厢里，刚留着泪看着他，对光一说“我爱你！”

光一也看着刚，突然他感觉谁在拽他的衣服，他扭头看见了宝生舞。

  
“你怎么在这？”  
宝生舞掏出手机，给他看，是他和刚刚刚接吻的照片。

“你！”  
“如果不想我把这张照片发给所有认识你们的人，现在吻我。”

  
光一不知道该如何是好。  
宝生舞，看出来他生气了，她笑着搂着光一的腰，吻着光一的唇。  
光一也没办法把她推出去了，很久宝生舞才放开他。

刚在火车上看见宝生舞吻着光一，他憤怒，傷心「为什么？」

刚摸着自己的耳钉，他耳朵现在还肿着，“妳是愛我的對嗎？光一還是忘不了小舞嗎？“

“我是不是太任性了？光一還是喜歡對他百依百順的女孩子吧？我为什么老拒绝光一的做爱呢？”刚捂着脸在哭。

「是我把他推給別人的吧！」剛想

剛拿起手機給光一發短信。「光一，对不起，下次来，你想怎样对我都可以，我只是紧张，我也不知道为什么，我喜欢和光一做爱，你不要和其他人做爱好不好？我錯了，光一，我要光一的肉棒只可以插入我的身體，不要碰其他人！！！否則，我會討厭哥哥的。」


End file.
